SasuHina 2016
by DianaPana
Summary: August is SH month i guess different one-shots? Hopefully i will post 31 (i doubt it) Hope you enjoy xD Rated M just in case Hiatus.
1. Knight and Princess

**Hello! As we all know august is SasuHina month yay 3 i started posting stories on tumblr but i stopped on the 4th day (ik ik that's not much) so i thought i'd post them here and make it like 2016 one-shots? Hope you enjoy.**

 **R &R Love Dia~**

 **Day 1. Knight and Princess**

He was supposed to be her guard, her shadow, always there with good reflexes and a sword to cut down anyone and everyone that wished her any harm. He was her knight.

Hinata was a very important person even before she was born, it was 6 months before her birth (which happened prematurely) that the king followed by 10 knights made their way to the slums in the search of a very beautiful prostitute that was thought to be carrying the king's first child, the heir.

Hikari, because that was the name of the 'queen' was brought to the castle and forced into the life of royalty each day she was thought how to speak, walk, eat, breath like people that had blue blood running though their veins.

During the 6 months she spent in the castle Hikari became very close to the ideal queen, she was not introduced to the people, her existence and the child's were kept a secret due to the fact that it would be very embarrassing for the Royal family to admit that the king had fallen in love with a prostitute (which was also a lie)

Hiashi never did love Hikari she was one of the many beautiful women he had seduced and slept with, yet she was the only to carry his child. The news themselves were good, but the conditions not so much. Therefore neither did the king cry or any of the royalties pity her when she died during child birth, even if it was almost 1 month early.

Hinata was born in the winter, December 27. After the baby was born everyone only cared for the little girl crying and screaming, none even bothered to cover up the young lady dead on the bed. Her existence was never important, she was just another secret the royal family buried and the people never asked why, how, who or when. They were all thrilled to see the hire, they were too busy celebrating the birth of the Princess Hinata.

Now, nearly 19 years later Hinata was just the same, the only thing that mattered to the world, she was the princess. Each step she took was guarded 24/7 by 3 knights.

The Uchiha family, their men were knights while the women were the ones teaching every princess/queen what it meant to be better than the others. Sasuke, a young boy born in the same year as the princess only a few months later was entrusted with the task to keep her safe from the beginning, of course he was not the only one guarding her.

"Miss Hinata, please just a little more breath in"

One of the elder women said while tying the corset at her back.

"I am truly sorry, but I fear I cannot. Please find another one, one that would fit"

Silence, this was a bad sign, the princess bit her lip, the knights were stiff (well stiffer than usual) and the elder frozen in place.

"But this was chosen by your father, the king. Last year it fitted just right. Please let's try again"

The corset didn't fit, they were supposed to be tight, but any more and it would suffocate her.

"I am sure the king will understand if the Princess wears another corset, one that she would feel comfortable in"

The serious voice rang through the room, this was happening quite often. Sasuke, the knight would speak up for the princess and everyone would turn their heads but never saying a word.

"Yes, yes of course he wouldn't please excuse me"

And the elder was out of the room, going all the way to the wardrobe to pick another corset that would fit the princess. Hinata had a very beautiful body, slim but with womanly curves in all the right places. But lately everything seemed to be too tight. Lately she would eat more than the elders thought her it was all right for a Princess to eat, lately the lessons would be disturbed more often by Hinata going to the restroom, lately the Princess required more sleep, lately everyone suspected that she…

The king fumed when he heard what the elders thought about his daughter, about his princess. His scream could still be heard sometimes though the halls.

"My daughter is no such thing! I have rised her better then I was! There is not even a possible father! I do not believe anything you have said!"

But that wasn't true. Hinata was rised by the same elders and there were plenty of possible fathers. There were many young men around the princess, knights, princes even kings.

The rumors stopped but each week the corsets were required to be larger than the previous week.

It was winter, when it was decided that Hinata would visit the neighbor kingdom. It was winter when the princess and 5 knights passed through the land, not as many knights were necessary since the war times were long over. She would stay over for a week and come back in time for her birthday.

"Hinata dear! It's so good to see you again"

Kushina, the Queen of the kingdom was always so nice to her, she seemed more like a mother than an old friend, when she was little she loved coming over because Kushina had a son so she treated Hinata as the daughter she never had, now she loved coming over because for a week she was free, none would dash into her room each morning.

"Hinata it's good to see you!"

"Naruto-kun, you as well"

The two of them hugged and two of the older knights looked at the other both of them wondering the same thing 'Him?'

Naruto moved freely in the palace without any guards but Hinata couldn't her father gave strict orders for one knight to be always with her so, Sasuke was always there, maybe that's why the prince befriended him.

"I believe you know the way to your room Hinata"

Naruto said only that before going back to the study room to meet with one of his tutors, who was their age, Sakura-san. She was very beautiful and Hinata always looked up to her, the free way she talked and moved, how she was independent.

"Yes I do, thank you very much"

It was very hard not to start running down the hallways to her room, which at the beginning was a guest room but now it was HER room. It was very hard for Sasuke not to do the same.

Finally reaching the door both of them stepped inside and the door was closed and it would stay like that until dinner.

Behind this closed door was she only herself, only behind this door did she smile like that, only there were her eyes daring and her words bold.

After a big sigh the princess suddenly turned and smiled at her handsome knight. She placed one of her hands on his cheek and it startled since her hands were ice cold. The other hand was in his hair pulling on his blue locks.

"Ne, Sasuke…I'm cold"

If she would have said this home in front of the others Sasuke would have brought her a shawl but behind the close door all he had to do was held her in his arms.

"Better, my lady ?"

Hinata only buried her head in his chest and nodded. They sat there like that for a moment but soon they sat down and let their hands do 'inappropriate' things, let their minds flow and their mouths grow wild.

After a few deep and breathless kisses Sasuke softly placed his hand onto her stomach. He moved it in circles and she only giggled.

"Hello there, this is daddy."

He was supposed to be her guard, hiding in the shadows. He wasn't supposed to be in the light with her holding her hand and kissing her, he was supposed to be her knight not her lover.


	2. Bodyguard AU

Even without seeing his eyes she could feel his gaze on her, that wasn't new all her bodyguards were watching her 24/7 that was their job. But his gaze was burning holes in her skull. 2 hours ago she was so close to asking him if something was wrong but her other guardian, Ko, the one that has been by her side since she was 2, interrupted her.

"Hinata-sama your father called. He wanted to know if you have talked to your mother"

She wanted to roll her eyes but didn't. Her parents were a joke. They couldn't even talk on the phone for 2 minutes without arguing. One time a few years ago on Christmas her mother called to wish them happy holidays and it was Hiashi that picked up, not even 5 minutes later the phone was in pieces on the ground. Hiashi threw it at a wall.

"Yes I talked to her"

That was 2 hours ago. They should be near Kiri, the city she will spend her summer in. She was right because less than 20 minutes later the car stopped and Ko disappeared leaving her alone with Sasuke, her new bodyguard. Until recently her bodyguard was his older brother but since their father retired Itachi was now the big boss so he assigned Sasuke as her bodyguard.

"He's the best, maybe better than me. I couldn't bear to think some rookie was responsible for your life"

At that time those were wonderful words, she loved Itachi, in the past 5 years she found an older brother in him, he was there to fill the holes Neji's death left behind.

But now she wasn't so sure she liked this change. Sasuke was nothing like Itachi. He wasn't walking right next to her, he was 2 steps behind maybe 3, he wasn't chatting with her, Hinata tried to talk to him but was ignored, he wasn't patting her head each time a truck went by their car.

Yes Hinata was 21 but trucks were her biggest fear. 'It was an accident' 'None could do anything about it' 'The truck driver lost control' 'It's hard to drive such a big car' her uncle was killed in an car accident, a truck fell over his and another person's car. Since that day trucks terrified her.

"Did you choose to be a bodyguard or is it just because it's a family business?"

The silence wasn't something she minded usually but this was awkward, she had to talk to him, ask something anything.

"I never thought about another job"

That didn't really answer her question. But at least he said something. His voice wasn't as low as Itachi's but it still send child down her spine.

Finally the car door opened and Ko looked at both of them.

"Hinata-sama, your father gave me a few tasks to take care of in Kiri. Will you be alright with Sasuke?"

"Of course"

The words weren't even out when Ko closed the door and the car started once again.

She was supposed to go to her mother's leave all her suite cases then she had an interview at 6 pm followed by a photo shoot at 8 pm. Today was an easy day, mostly because it was late, almost 4:30 already.

"What about you?"

The words were loud and clear yet she couldn't understand them. What about her what? Her job?

"It was never a choice. I didn't get to choose. I was told what to do when to do and how to do it"

She tried to say that as fast as she could, she didn't like talking to the press, she hated when people were looking at her through lens and how she had to smile all the time. When she was younger it was easier since she WASN'T part of it, she was just Hiashi Hyuuga's daughter, now she was the heir.

The Hyuuga company was hers and also everyone expected her to take on politic just like her father, grandfather and everyone else before her. Their family was always on Tv. Sure the Hyuuga family did a lot of good in Japan, people were grateful and they could only talk highly about them, they were involved in very little scandals.

If they were ever in the papers they were in there with a huge smile and bold words like "Wonderful Heir: answers perfectly to each question. The Hyuuga family will be in great hands"

Haha good joke. all her answers were perfect because they were pre-written and she learned them by heart.

"Hmm why not give it up?"

This time she couldn't help but turn at him and smile.

"I would but…I can't"

"Can't? or won't?"

"To be honest, I hate that. It's not like I want to do this but I can't give it up, my father would never forgive me. The people they trust me"

She never a got a respond to that but for a few seconds his eyes weren't on her.

The interview and photo shoot went well and she was ready to go to a nice restaurant for dinner and go back to her mother's and call this a day.

"Oh my Miss Hyuuga, what a pleasure to have you in our restaurant. Would you like the VIP table?"

"The chef will be the one coming to take your order"

"Miss Hyuuga you have no idea how honored I am that you chose my food for today's dinner. If I may recommend-"

The food was great and after she spent 12 minutes pressuring Sasuke to sit down and eat as well he finally did as told.

"Where are we going next?"

"MY mother's house"

"You want to change?"

She stopped and looked at him. Did she forget she had something else to do? Was he expecting her to walk around the city?

"Um, I was going to go to bed…?"

Once again he looked ahead rather than at her.

"I see"

Hinata chose to walk back to her mother's house. It was indeed late but she had Sasuke with her and there wasn't anyone looking to murder her. Sasuke was there mostly to keep people away from her and just in case someone decided to do something crazy.

"I was expecting something different"

"Hmm?"

Different? Different how? Was she doing something strange? Didn't he want to walk back? Should she call for the car? But the night was warm and the moon was bright so it wasn't that dark.

"I thought you wanted to go to a bar, club…like my other clients usually do"

"Oh, I was never the party type. Not that I don't enjoy it but…my father was always strict about being seen in an 'inappropriate' place"

Sasuke only nodded.

Finally after she took a long shower she dressed in her pjs and was about to go to bed when her eyes found the clock. 11:28 PM. It was early. People her age were just going out like Sasuke said. Without even thinking she went back to her suit cases and searched for her favorite purple denim shorts and a white tube top. Her hair was naturally wavy but she usually straightened it, this time she let it be.

After applying back her make-up and choosing a nice necklace to go with her outfit Hinata walked to the bed and was about to but her black flats on, her eyes fell on a box not far from her feet, a small smile escaped her. She was feeling good, who knew dressing up as a normal 21 year old could be fun?

In the box there were a pair of black stilettos she only used those for important occasions but…this was important to her. Looking one last time at herself in the mirror she approved, not to fancy, not too casual, not too sluty.

When she opened the door and walked out for the first time she made eye contact with Sasuke. He wasn't wearing his glasses anymore nor his suite. He had on a black t-shirt that might she add was very, very, very tight and a pair of black jeans. The t-shirt had the Uchiha sign on and a maroon skeleton head ad well. He offered her a smirk and rised an eyebrow.

"I thought we were staying in tonight"

"Change of plans"

XXXX

Sasuke proposed going to a club on their way back, he somehow suspected that she would change her mind so he changed as well. It was a very bad idea. Who knew that Hinata couldn't handle alcohol? Not even one glass of wine.

It wasn't even 1 AM and Hinata was already wasted, she was a happy drunk. She smiled and chatted with him telling him all these cute stories from her childhood. She told him how much she loved Itachi and that he was her brother now not his and there was nothing Sasuke could do to change that.

"I think…."

Hinata started the sentence but it was left hanging.

"I think…I'm drunk"

This earned her a small laugh

"Only think? Have you ever drank in your life before?"

She shook her head, the question was supposed to be a joke but this was her first time drinking. FIRST TIME. Sasuke felt a little bad but decided something he'll probably regret later on, since it was her first might as well make it epic.

After Hinata drank around 5 shots of vodka and himself only a beer she wasn't able to walk anymore.

Her heels were in her right hand and her left arm was around his neck. She was still talking and laughing.

"Where are we going?"

"Have you ever eaten McDonalds?"

"Nop! I wanted to try but my daddy said fast food sucks"

"Of course he said that"

Hinata already threw up twice so he figured he'll force her to eat something, if her stomach was empty the throwing up was making it worse. Around 3-4 AM you could see the 'perfect Hyuuga heir' in a McDonalds with her new bodyguard eating for the first time a McChicken like it was the best thing she had ever eaten.

"This is fun~~~Let's do it tomorrow too"

Sasuke's face was horrified. And Hinata wrinkled her nose.

"But let's keep away the throwing up, I don't like that."

After eating she threw up again. Finally they were on the way to Hikari's house (Hinata's mother).

"Ne Sasu~ I reaaaaaaally had fun tonight. This morning I thought you were just a stiff ass hole but you know you're reaaaaaaally nice."

Stiff ass hole? Ok nice first impression.

"Uhh…thanks?"

Sasuke opened her bedroom door and placed her on the bed but before her arm let go of him she placed her soft lips to his cheek. They were warm and plumb. Sasuke stiffened and wanted to pull away but it wasn't necessary since she was already asleep.

Before leaving the room he placed a bucket near her bed and a glass of water, just in case. Tonight was fun for him too.


	3. Fairy AU

This was not how she expected her day to develop. She was only supposed to go in the forest for a weekly hunt, her little stone house was far away from the villages, far away from the castles, far away from the middle of the forest territory overflowed with Fairies, Elfs, Rock Trolls and so many other magical creatures.

So how did things turn out like this?

Oh right it was HIS fault.

Hinata just left her house all her hunting gear needed in her hands, this was always something hard for her to do. She had to kill to stay alive. She walked a little deeper into the woods and spotted a deer. It was sleeping. Before she killed the poor animal with her bow and arrows she made a small prayer asking for forgiveness from the deer, she told it its sacrifice was not in vain.

The smell of blood and a loud animal scream made her tear up. Breathing deep she made a list, only to fill her thoughts with something else then the dead deer. She now would take the deer home then go fishing and collecting some berries and mushrooms.

Hinata succeeded to catch 5 small fishes. Al she had to do now was look for berries and mushrooms. This time the petite woman went deeper in the woods she knew a really nice valley full of mushrooms, looking at her basket (which was half full with berries) a small smile escaped her, she was almost done and this should be enough for a week maybe a week and a half.

Finally reaching the valley she started picking mushrooms up not knowing she was being watched. He was watching her from her right, he was sitting behind a mushroom. She was about to pick up another mushroom but something, someone moved 2 feet to her right. A Fairy, he head pale skin, dark hair and red eyes he was watching her. He wasn't as small as she thought fairies were, everyone said they were as big as your thumb but he was as big at her straw doll her mother made when she was little.

At this point they were just staring at each other. Hinata extended a hand for him to climb on but when he didn't move she picked him up by his clothes from behind. She carefully placed the small being on her palm. Keeping her hand at shoulder length so his face was before her eyes.

As soon as they were so close the Fairy's face turned bright red and he looked to his right.

"Are you alright?"

Maybe her voice was a little too loud for him because he flinched.

"No, I hurt my wing"

His voice was so small and muffled and his face was even darker, was he embarrassed?

"Aren't you far away from home?"

This time he only nodded.

After there was a little ore silence Hinata suddenly got up which caused the Fairy to lose his balance and fell on his back, still in her hand.

"Oh I'm so sorry umm…w-what's your name?"

Do Fairies even have names? Did she offend him?

"Sasuke"

He got himself up and looked a little more composed, saying his name out loud and quite proud. He was waiting for something.

"I'm Hinata, nice to meet you"

Sasuke frowned.

"Did you not hear me? I'm Sasuke"

This made Hinata blink…a couple of times, was she supposed to know him?

"The Prince?"

Fairies had royal families as well? Wow. She didn't know that.

"Oh right. Sorry"

HInata pretended she knew that and only forgot, Sasuke looked pleased and with a smirk on her face said rather loud.

"Don't let it happen again"

"Right…How will you get home?"

He looked surprised by her question, he rised an eyebrow at her almost saying 'really? Isn't it obvious?' Well it wasn't. He was hurt. Was he planning to walk home some someone so small that would take days.

"You will take me home of course"

It was her time to be shocked. Without warning Sasuke jumped from her hand to her shoulder and pointed in front.

"Let us go"

For a moment she couldn't understand what he was saying, 'go'? go where? Why? No. She liked it here.

"Did you not hear me? Let's go!"

"R-right…"

xxxx

"Left here"

"I said LEFT"

"You're moving too slow!"

"Careful that tree branch almost hit me"

"Could you walk any slower than this?"

"If you would have turned left when I said so we would have been some much closer"

"Make right, this time listen to me"

That's how their way was, sometimes when she was dazing off he'd pull her hair a bit trying to gain her attention. But all Hinata could think was 'what is going on?'

And suddenly she stopped.

"What's the matter? Don't tell me your tired."

"Um…H-how will I return home? I don't know the way"

"Well if you would have paid attention to my directions we wouldn't have this problem"

This was no joking matter! She didn't put the meat away she didn't even went back home to leave the basket home it was with her. If they meat was going to rot all her work would be in vain and also the animal's lives as well! Plus she hadn't eaten since noon.

If the road was much longer by the time she arrived with the big mouth to his home it would be dark already making it so much harder to get home. And also his house was also where the Rock Trolls were, they were always scary creatures from her point of view.

"Are you listening?"

"W-what?"

"If you get me home I'll send you back with another fairy that can fly to take you home safe"

"Oh" That seemed indeed a good idea. "Thank you"

"Hn, but first let's get me home"

Xxx

After more criticism and some directions she didn't follow Sasuke stated rather confident "We are close!"

"What were you doing so far away from home anyway? Also all alone. Aren't you the Prince?"

"Oh. I was running away"

. . . he was what?

"W-why?"

"I was trying to prove a point."

"What point?"

"Must you really know? Mind your own business!"

"U-um.."

"Ugh. I had a fight with my father, he said I couldn't do anything on my own so I left to prove I could survive a week without him"

Sasuke spoke so fast it was hard to understand his words and also from the corner of her eye Hinata saw his face turning bright red again.

"When I was about to go back I was careless and hurt my wing. There, happy?"

Xxxx

In about another 20 minutes or so they finally reached the middle of the woods. Small houses were everywhere, Fairies and Elfs and even Rock Trolls were walking around normally, talking to each other, smiling, making jokes and all that.

"SASUKE!"

Before she could even get close to the town a fairy shouted Sasuke's name and started flying towards them, hugging him.

"Me and your father were so worried! Where have you been?"

"Hye mom I was—"

"Look at this! You wing it's hurt!"

"Yea I was—"

"Come inside this instant! Young sir you are grounded!"

Sasuke sighed but nodded. He looked just like a little boy being scolded by his mother…which this actually was. Hinata laughed a bit and it seemed that only then did the..Queen? notice her.

"Thank you so much for bringing him here! What can we do to repay you?"

"Tell one of the guards to take her back to the Mushroom Valley."

Sasuke said that and his mother looked horrified.

"Mushroom Valley! Is that where you were?! Sasuke! You know how dangerous that place is! All those horrible stories about the dark animals eating fairies, what would have you done if one showed up!"

Hinata looked shocked, dark animals? She lives there and never heard such things.

"J-just take her home mom"

Hinata watched the 2 of them leave and not long after another fairy appeared and they were on their way back.

"Do you really live in the Mushroom Valley?"

"I live nearby…but I never saw or heard anything about 'dark animals'…"

"Oh"

That was the only thing said between the 2 all the way back. As Hinata suspected it was starting to get dark when she got home, thankfully the meat didn't rot. She put everything to its place and cooked dinner.

'Dark Animals' what was that? She laughed a little. Looks like not only humans made up stories to scare their people but so did the Fairies.

Today wasn't sopped to be like this, she made a new 'friend'? He was a little awkward and very proud she had fun.


	4. Almost lovers

Dear Sasuke,

Hello. How are you?

I'm a friend, for the time being call me Sora. I want to ask you a favor. I want you to do some things for me. I wish I wouldn't have had to write this and still the things I want to happen to actually happen, but I know better than that. I want you to help me save someone. I promise my requests aren't hard, they are small gestures, easy tasks.

First of all, there's this girl you pass by a lot lately. Her name's Hinata. She just moved in Konoha. I know you noticed her, because I have too. I know you think she looks sad, she is. I want you to save her from the darkness that's about to shallow her alive.

Tomorrow, May 1st you will pass her by near the park, she's going to drop her bracelet, it's a rubber one, something other people might call 'ugly' DON'T just walk. Pick it up and call her. You have to.

With love, Sora.

XXXX

Dear Sasuke,

Hello. How are you?

Did you pick it up? I wish I knew you did. I wish I saw it. I wish I made sure you're doing what I'm telling you.

Anyway, Hinata is Ino's friend. Tomorrow, May 12th you'll meet again at the mall. Ino will come running to you asking for help to find a gift for Kiba. DON'T turn her down. After you find the perfect gift she'll leave in a haze, DON'T go home. Ask Hinata a few questions, get to know her. Ask her about her leg, she's hurt. She won't tell anymore. Ask her.

With love, Sora.

XXXX

Dear Sasuke,

Hello. How are you?

How was her leg? Did you find out anything interesting about her? Did she tell you about her cousin? Did she cry? Did you look away and awkwardly pat her head?

In 3 days it's going to be your brother's birthday, June 8th. You'll walk to his home and she'll be in the park nearby, on the swings all alone. Talk to her, she's bothered by something. Invite her to the party. She'll turn you down. Insist. You must not leave her alone in the park. Don't walk away.

June 9th you go to the hospital to pick up some papers so you'll go look for Sakura. Hinata will be in a hospital room, on one of their beds. She'll be crying. If you take her with you this should not happen.

With love, Sora.

XXXX

Dear Sasuke,

Hello. How are you?

I hope she never ended in the hospital, I hope you 2 had fun at your brother's b-day party. Did you notice how much she likes sweets? Did you see how pale she is? Did you see her dark circles? Were her hands trembling? Did she smile at you ? Did you smile back?

I hope you did.

June 26th for the past few days you talked more to her, I know you did. She told me about it.

On the 27th you'll cancel the 'date' the 2 of you were supposed to have because Naruto comes back in the city and he called you. Ignore the call, go with Hinata. Hold her hand and see all the details. See them and ask her about it. I couldn't say anything when I saw them before.

With love, Sora.

XXXX

Dear Sasuke,

Hello. How are you?

Did you find out? Were you sad?

I was. I am.

You'll see her at a party July 8th, she was dragged there by Ino. She can't hold her alcohol. She'll be drunk. You will kiss her.

With love, Sora.

XXXX

On July 23 Hinata will invite you to her house because she has a b-day surprise for you. She's going to cook for you.

After you've eaten Naruto will ask you to hang out, turn him down or invited her with you. Don't leave her alone.

On July 23 midnight she'll call you. She'll ask you a very important question. Answer DON'T hang up, DON'T panic.

With love, Sora.

XXXX

Dear Sasuke,

Hello. How are you?

Did she ask you if you like her? Did you answer? Was it a phone call or did you hang around till night so she could ask you in person?

I hope you did. Because I didn't. I didn't do any of this things. I didn't see her slender, trembling hands, I didn't see the scars, I discarded the fact that she was in hospital. I hung up on her.

Did you tell her you fell for her? Did she smile? Or did she cry?

Don't you find it strange that in less than 2 months you've fallen in love with someone you don't even know.

Did you talk about her Mother's death? About her cousin's suicide after he lost his wife and baby? Did you ask her about her medicine cabinet being full? Did you ask her about her pale skin and red-red lips?

Did you save her?

With love, Sora.

XXXX

Dear Sasuke,

Hello. How are you?

I hope you did all I asked. If you did, thank you.

If you didn't…today August 6th you are wearing black.

If you didn't…17 hours ago there was a scream, a hurt and painful scream heard from Hinata's building.

If you didn't…17 hours ago and angel looked at the ground and told herself she can fly…and jumped.

If you didn't…her small, weak body stayed in the air for 0.1 seconds before she started falling, screaming and now the side of the road is painted red. Her bones broke once she hit the ground.

I hope you did what I told you.

With love, Sasuke.

XXXX

But he didn't do any of them. He didn't even open the letters. He didn't pick up the rubber band, he turned Ino down, he didn't invite her to Itachi's b-day, he didn't have any date to cancel, he didn't kiss her, he didn't go to her house, he didn't answer her question because he didn't love her. Because he never met her, he never talked to her.

XXXX

Name: Hinata Hyuuga

Death time: 03:38 AM, June 8th.

Cause of death: Suicide. She cut her wrists in the bath tub. She died in great pain.

XXXX

Sasuke from a few months in the future wanted to save Hinata. He loved her but let her slide through his fingers just like sand.

This Sasuke didn't know her. And now he never will.


	5. Vet AU

Sasuke has never been so stressed before, maybe it was the petite girl crying to his left or the wet fur smell but he was one step away from throwing something at a wall or from punching someone.

This was not how he imagined his first day of summer going. Of course after all their exams results were posted and they all saw that they passes, some with better results than others, they went out and drank their own weight in alcohol, that night was pretty blurry but what he did remember was pretty fun. The next morning (first day of summer) was hell. His head hurt and he puked so many times he stopped counting after 6. He kept drinking water and eating sandwiches, drinking orange juice and eating the hamburger and fries he ordered from MC. After he finally stopped throwing up and he was full enough he went to bed again, not before taking another pain killer.

It was 10 pm when he woke up again and he was starving, this time he decided to drive to the mall and get something to eat maybe watch a movie too.

When he decided to go back to his apartment and sleep some more his eyes fell on a small silhouette in front of the mall. She was waiting. He knew her vaguely, she was one of his best friend's cousin and she lived nearby him.

"Need a ride?"

"Sasuke-san, hello. If that wouldn't be too much trouble."

He never understood why she didn't own a car. This wasn't the first time he offered her a ride. First time she seemed scared of him and kept refusing for almost 10 minutes, he was thankful that this time she was easy to convince.

The ride was quite the music playing in the background and the now and then small questions. They weren't both good at small talk but the silence wasn't awkward.

"U-um…sorry to bother you but, could we stop by the groceries store?"

"Sure"

Sasuke didn't get out the car because she assured him she only needed bred and a bottle of water. It didn't take her 5 minutes to go and come back with more bags then Sasuke thought were needed for only 2 things. He started the car still looking at her bags.

"I'm sure you bought more than bread and water"

He was looking at her and she smiled and wanted to answer but she only screamed.

"SASUKE STOP!"

That's when he looked in front and pressed the break hard but it was a little too late since you could hear whining from outside. Sasuke flew out the door and Hinata stayed stoned in the car.

A few moments later Sasuke opened the back door and placed a rather large dog with his jacked around one of his back legs. Sasuke closed the door and got in front.

"I hope you don't mind us going to the vet"

He asked her this but was already on the way to the vet, the dog was quiet only once in a while he'd whine, Hinata was crying and Sasuke was tense.

As soon as they got to the vet Sasuke carried the dog inside and Hinata opened the door for them and screamed that they have an emergency.

Right now it's been 20 minutes since the dog was taken away. The waiting room was empty and only Hinata's small sobs could be heard. The dog was going to be fine, he had to be, the car didn't hit him that bad, did it?

Probably Sasuke would have to take the dog home, give it a name, feed him and all that. It wasn't such a tragedy. As a kid he always wanted a pet but his father hated animals so he never got one.

It's going to be fine. It's going to be fine. It's going to be fine.

Another 20 minutes passed and nothing happened and another 10 minutes and another and another until a total of 1 hour and a half passed when finally a vet came with a large smile on his face, that had to be good news.

"Everything is fine, there was no major damage his left back foot was the only thing that had problems but we managed to fix that. It won't be able to walk on it just yet but things should be normal in 2-3 months."

Finally Hinata stopped crying and sighed in relief.

"I think it's better for it to stay over for the night in case something happens with its foot but tomorrow you can come and pick it up. If you would please leave a cell number so we can call you that would be great."

Sasuke scribbled his number gave it to the vet, both Hinata and Sasuke thanked him for the help and they were on their way back. It was already 2 am.

This time Sasuke was careful and was watching the road, Hinata didn't say a thing either.

'if only I was more careful'

'if only I wouldn't have stopped to buy something'

Both of them felt responsible but neither said a thing.

This was a very stressful first summer day for both of them.


	6. Awkward Meeting

It was so very late, she checked her phone 3 times already always looking at the time but as soon as the light went off she forgot what numbers were showing, sighing she gave up, maybe it was better this way. It was very embarrassing, being here, dressed like this in a place that holds so many memories to her. Her eyes were following a tall silhouette and every time he made a move she did too, always a dozen steps behind him, her cup was filled with a red liquid that smelled too sweet even for her, she took a few small sips from it and the after-taste was bitter and made her want to throw up. The scrams were loud, the lights that kept going on and off were bothering her eyes, the bodies that she kept bumping into were sweaty. This room made her feel small (well smaller then she was) made her feel sick, it was all just how she remembered, just how it was 6-7 years ago.

Her feet hurt and despite the fact that her face was probably vivid red her legs were trembling, it was after all winter, the door was forever open, always inviting new people to join the madness. This was still all a blur. Just how did she end up in this situation?

Oh yes, she was forced to come back to Knonoha with a few work related issues, after being stuck in countless meetings all morning and afternoon she had the evening for herself. Going to a diner seemed a good idea especially since she was starving. She didn't plan on being hit on by the waiter, at the beginning she rejected him, not because he wasn't attractive, because oh boy he was, but simply because she was too tired. But that's when the door opened and this tall male came in, Hinata's heart stopped for a second and without thinking she grabbed the waiter's arm and accepted his offer.

The raven haired man didn't order he only came in to ask to change a 100 bill in two bills of 50. He didn't even look at her, he didn't even notice her, why would he? It's not like he ever did.

Right after she finished and paid for her late lunch Kei, the waiter, told her that they'd meet around 11 at a club, K-9. He asked her if she knew where that was, of course she knew, that was one of her favorite places, but he didn't know that so she only nodded.

A few hours later she found herself sitting near an open bar with Kei, a boy almost 6 years younger than her, she was his age last time she was here. If she was 19 again she'd be flattered that such a handsome boy would notice her. His eyes were pale green his skin almost as pale as hers and he had this rich brown hair. But behind him the same raven hair appeared and before she could even think about it she walked toward it leaving behind a confused and slightly hurt Kei.

That was a long time ago, 3 maybe 4 hours ago. Sasuke already drank 8 glasses of the red liquid, the first time he took a sip Hinata noticed his disgusted face, the smell was probably the problem because once his mouth was bitter he smirked at the glass and drank another one. He stopped to dance with 2 girls once, actually he was only sitting there and the 2 girls made him a sandwich.

Hinata herself was invited to dance a few times, she felt a few hands touch her butt or shoulder but she never turned around to see who it was that invited her personal space.

Her feet were starting to be numb, but he was so close to her, yet she didn't have the courage to go talk to him for 4 hours so why would anything change now. So she stopped and closed her eyes, it felt she hadn't blinked in ages so he wouldn't disappear. She bowed her head a little and looked at her cup, almost filled.

She wasn't drunk, she was sober, and that's what made her cry. Even fully sane she'd do something like this. A sigh escaped her lips and a few moments later Hinata was standing straight and was walking fast towards the exit.

Freezing, she was freezing. It was snowing and she was wearing a very tight and short dress and high heels. Somewhere to her right on a bench 2 teenagers were making out, she remembered the time when she did that, when she was just a girl swept off her feet.

When his hand was in her hair, his lips on her neck leaving a trail of kisses maybe a few marks, at that time she thought it was to show everyone she was his and she loved that but as time passed she understood it wasn't something special, something she should be proud of, she should have been ashamed. She was just another doll in his collection.

She wasn't special to him. When she first left Konoha there were days when she'd wake up and look at her neck make sure there was nothing, it made her feel good, almost like all of that was a bad dream. She wanted to put Sasuke into a place of her mind she'd rather forget but his name would pop up in her head now and then and it would make her sad. She wanted to think she hated him but most of the times when she listened to a good song she'd think of him and that made her pity herself.

She loved him so much and he didn't. He didn't even notice her. All the good memories turned bitter after she found out Sasuke was a 'playboy' and that he had at least 3 or 4 girlfriends at once. He never once told her he loved her even if she said it a million times.

The wind was making it hard to breath and her heart was breaking, the music was loud even from here she wanted to mute it all, she wanted to erase it all. It made her feel disgusted at how much she still cared, at how much he still could control her even without wanting to.

They never broke up, after finding out she avoided him and then left. Maybe if she screamed at him, hit him shout 'we are over' it would have been better because in her mind there was no ending to all of this and maybe that's what made it hurt so bad.

Someone walked out, you could hear the snow crunch under the weight of a person. She didn't turn to look at the stranger.

"Hinata?"

But this did earn her curiosity and she turned, Sasuke was sitting in front of her as handsome as she remembered.

"Long time no see. You look beautiful"

He made her a compliment, that didn't happen often, but it only made her feel worse so she bowed her head a little trying to cover her face with her bangs.

"We should talk, how long are you staying in Konoha?"

But those words meant nothing because there was a shiny band on his finger, married maybe engaged only.

Hinata only turned and started walking. Sasuke didn't call after her. Finally arriving at her hotel room she realized one thing. She would never get her break up.


	7. Cosplay

This was their thing, none knew about it but not because they were keeping it a secret but because nobody asked about it. Why would they? Why would Sasuke and Hinata get together each year at the same date dress up as some people from a book or a show or a cartoon or an anime or someone they made up and spend time with some people that they didn't know? Hinata and Sasuke weren't friends they didn't talk to each other at school, you couldn't see them together at the movies, they were never at 3 am at Mc's because they were so drunk. But if you did look on the same date you could see them together in a car going to another city to spend a day trying to be someone else, trying to forget who they were.

Sasuke did that at the beginning because it was something he enjoyed, believe it or not he liked being somebody else for a day, Hinata did it because she was forced at the beginning by her psychologist telling her it would be an experiment, to choose one of her favorite characters dress like it and try to be them for a day (if the character had a happy ending all the better).

They met there 5 years ago not because they were dressed as the people from the same show or because they were a crack-ship or anything like this but simply because they knew each other. Sasuke's face was white (whiter than usual) and he almost felt sick when he saw her watching him, he panicked.

Hinata saw him and didn't really know what to think, she was shocked. He was dressed as Dean from Supernatural and she was Orihime from Bleach. Since that year it was almost a pact to go there together, each year they chose a theme but didn't tell the other what they would be dressed as.

This year's theme was Disney (and for even a bigger surprise Sasuke was the one that chose the theme).

Sasuke always called her 5 minutes before he pulled over to her house and she'd get in his car and they would be off not saying anything about the other costume until they got out the car to see the other's masterpiece.

At the beginning they weren't very good (at least Hinata since Sasuke had a little experience) but as time passed by their costumes became more real and they actually looked like the person they were cosplaying.

This year was different. Sasuke called her and when he saw her in front of her house in her costume his jaw dropped, he couldn't resist and had to say something about her costume before they reached their destination.

"You have to be kidding me"

Hinata got in the car careful not to mess up her hair or her dress. Sasuke liked wigs but Hinata always temporary dyed her hair, this time it was a deep maroon pulled in a high pony.

"What?"

That word was out before he could even look at him, at that moment her jaw dropped (it was a different reason from the reason why his dropped). He was shoked because they were dressed as characters from the same Disney movie but Hinata was shocked because Sasuke was wearing…a dress…technically and a very short one. He had really nice legs, did she shave?

Hinata's question hung in the air even a few hours later, the silence was awkward. Finally they got out of the car and looked at the other. For once both of them looked really good and similar to the person they chose to be.

"I didn't know you were going to be dressed like this"

Hinata really didn't. She always thinks 'what if' but this time she didn't not because the boy character from the movie was bad, hell she loved him, but he was wearing a dress.

"I was a bit hesitate at first but…I grew up loving him and wanting to be him"

Of course the big and great Sasuke Uchiha grew up wanting to be a God.

"So you like Meg that much?"

She did, one of the first Disney movies she ever saw was Hercules and Meg had a special spot in her heart and she always will have.

"I do, I really do"

This was more awkward then it usually was.

"So, shall we go m'lady?"

That wasn't hoe Hercules was but it still made her laugh. They had a fun night, they took pictures with someone dressed up as Hades and Sasuke even won her a stuffed Pegasus. A few people started singing Zero to Hero when they saw them. Hinata waited for a question the whole day so she could use a line she so desperately wanted to. But none asked them what she wanted.

Finally when they went to the car and their masks started to came off Hercules and Meg disappeared, Sasuke and Hinata were back and he was laughing and so was she, but once they were in the car and on their way Hinata sighed loudly.

"Something wrong?"

She opened her mouth to tell him but found the matter embarrassing so she bit her lip. To this Sasuke only raised a brow but didn't say anything else.

After half an hour or so Hinata finally spilled the beans.

"I wanted someone to ask if we were dating"

Sasuke's mouth went dry, he's been thinking of Hinata for a while too but hearing her say that made his heart beat faster but before he could find anything to say he's ego was shot down.

"I wanted to be able to use the line 'I won't say I'm in love' I loved that song"

"Oh"

Nothing was said for the rest of the way. Right before Hinata got out of the car Sasuke asked her.

"Do you love me?"

To which she smiled and answered "I won't say I'm in love" and closed the door, for a few seconds she watched the car go further away.

"At least out loud…I won't say I'm in love"


	8. Rock X Classic

A few seconds after he was finished with the song the crowd was silent but all of a sudden all of them got up and applauded Sasuke set down his violin and mad 3 deep bows before picking it up again and leaving the scene. As usual after a concert his family waited at the back door with flowers, his mother was crying while both his father and brother looked pleased.

"Another success, we are so proud of you honey"

His mother was the first to come and hug him, his father had his arms crossed and a smirk was on his face, his brother stepped forward he was the one that had the flowers this time.

"Mother is right little brother, you never disappoint"

Those words said in another context would be a joke but this time they were genuine.

Nothing else was said and the 4 of them returned home in silence. Nothing unusual, these was one of the good parts of his family life, the night after the concert it was quiet.

After each concert Sasuke changed from his best suit (each week another one) into a pair of jeans and a dark top with a leather or jeans jacket or sometimes a jersey and goes to the downtown. The night after the concert his dad doesn't say anything when he comes home at 2 am, that's the only night that the rules are inexistent.

As lame as it might be for someone his age on other nights he had to be back by midnight. His father made the rules and God help the one that disobeyed him, Sasuke did a few times and he learned the hard way that you shouldn't.

Xxxx

The wind was cold for a spring night but that didn't stop her, nothing stopped her, she was invincible, she was untouchable, she was safe, she was her own self, she was free.

The car was making a noise she loved, the street lights were dim but she could see the road just fine, only a few cars, she pressed the gas pedal harder going faster and faster her windows were down and she could hear the world. But it was too quiet for her, she didn't like the silent it made her feel alone, it made her hear her own thoughts and they were scaring her. So she put in her iPod and chose the 'NightMix'.

The music was making her fell things she never did, she screamed along with the lyrics, she threw her hands out the window and she thought she was untouchable.

After driving around without a real destination she stopped in the downtown. She closed all her windows and turned the music louder, at this moment she could touch the sound. She closed her eyes and titled her head back. She breathed in hard almost in an attempt to fill herself with the lyrics, with the singer's voice weather it was Alex or Partick or Brendon or Andy or Jesse or Matthew or Tyler. 'NightMix' was a mix of bands (*hopefully you know all of them*) that she loved, at night she liked hearing a man's voice.

She didn't sing along at the moment she was only listening. And then all of a sudden she shouted along with the rhythm.

"I'M SICK AND I'M TIRED TOO"

A few teens that walked past her car looked at her strange, the music could be heard from a mile away. Then there was a knock on her window and her pearl eyes were looking at pitch black ones.

She didn't stop the music but rolled the window down and the wind hit her face and she felt alive.

"Yes?"

She shouted again over the music. Jesse voice made her feel like honey was poured on her soul but the lyrics made her want to cry.

"Could you give me a ride?"

It was 3 am and a stranger asked her for a ride.

"I called for a cab but none showed up for 15 minutes and your car has been here for far longer, I bet, with the music blasting"

She didn't ask if the music was bothering him, he didn't tell her where he wanted to go so she drove. When she was on the highway she let the windows down and turned the volume up. She sang along, her throat hurt and so did her ears but it felt good.

She was going fast, too fast maybe, but it didn't matter because she was untouchable. She'd sneak a peek at her passenger from now and then but he had his eyes closed muttering now and then the lyrics (most of the time wrong).

She smiled at him, her car wasn't all that fancy. It was a truck. That's when she had an idea and she pulled the wheel hard to the right and got out of the car, but not before turning the volume up to max.

This made Sasuke open his eyes and he was looking at her confused. She got in the back of the truck. They stayed like this for a moment before she started laughing.

"DRIVE!"

She shouted on top of her lungs. Sasuke moved to the driver's seat and started the car. He went slower than she did but only because he didn't want her to fall.

"FASTER!"

After a few moments and a tunnel later Hinata was back in her seat and Sasuke had his eyes closed again.

They didn't know each other's names. He didn't know most of the songs but he liked them. The car made a sudden turn to the left and there they were. The Orchard, that is what teens called it. Most parties were thrown here. It used to be a real orchard but now it was a small hill with apple trees and a few picnic tables.

The car was in the middle of the field and Hinata was on one of the tables she was dancing and the strange boy that asked her for a ride was watching her, her hair was in her eyes and mouth but that didn't bother her. The wind was blowing her dress up and he probably could see her underwear but that didn't bother her. Her flats were forgotten in the car. After dancing along 3 or 4 songs she stopped and started laughing.

Finally she was in front of him, she was small barely reaching his shoulder once again she shouted over the music.

"Hinata"

"Sasuke"

He shouted in return and a new song started. Hinata took his hands and peeled him off the car's hood forcing him to dance with her, they both moved awkward and off the beat but that didn't bother her, she would scream now and then the words that would follow in the song even if her throat was sore, that didn't bother her.

"Where did the party go?"

"They say I'm emotional what I wanna save I kill"

"You can set yourself on fire"

"Houdini, love you don't know what you're runnin' away from"

"Can't recall how we lost our innocence"

The songs kept changing and if Sasuke was honest he didn't know when a song ended and another one began, he didn't know what time it was or how long ago they started to move but now they were more on the beat, mostly because she was following him and he heard the rhythm and could follow it with ease.

Hinata stopped and smiled at him and she was beautiful in the moon light and headlights her hair was a mess and she was sweaty but she was beautiful. And he smiled back at her.

He didn't know her and she didn't know him, they didn't talk, they just danced but he felt closer to her then he did to any of his friends.

The music kept on going and they were sitting on their backs on a table looking at the sky. He didn't know the constellations and she didn't either so they came up with ones on their own.

"I one bought a star online"

If he was being honest he wasn't really surprised when she said that.

"What did you name it?"

"Unknown star #1999"

To this he laughed and she laughed. His phone was ringing but he didn't hear it, he didn't feel it.

"I don't know any of these songs"

"I used to waste time dreaming of being alive"

He didn't understand what she meant but then he did, she was singing along.

"For someone that knows so many lyrics you're awful at dancing to the beat"

"For someone that knows no lyrics at all you're amazing at dancing to the beat"

He smiled and looked at her, her eyes were closed.

"I play the violin"

"You have to play for me one time after the concert I'm giving you it's only fair"

He loved the idea because it implied that they would meet again. He was having fun, more fun than he had in a very long time.

"Do you do this often?"

"I do, only in the summer"

Sasuke wished he could do this often, he wished he could be here with her each time just so she wouldn't pick up anyone else, he wanted to be the only one that danced with her to the beat of her favorite songs in the dark in the empty Orchard.

He didn't realize he was breathing in harder than usual, he was trying to feel this moment to the maximum and he did when a small slender, cold hand was on top of his, he did when he looked at her and she was smiling, he did when she moved closer and he could smell her, he did when her petit head was on his shoulder.

She didn't know him but she wished she did, she wished she met him ages ago, she wished she knew all the details in his palm and all the songs he knew to play on the violin.

But the wind was cold now and she was cold, but his phone kept vibrating in his pocket, but the mix ended. And they got up and back into the car.

"You never told me where you want to go"

"Home"

And for a second he thought why couldn't he call this moment 'home'?

Xxxx

A few seconds after he was finished with the song the crowd was silent but all of a sudden all of them got up and applauded Sasuke set down his violin and mad 3 deep bows before picking it up again and leaving the scene. This time there were 4 people waiting for him at the back door, his family congratulated him but he didn't stay with them because there was a girl with the biggest bouquet of Lilies he ever saw she was smiling.

"You didn't tell me you were THAT good"

She always said that, she's been to 12 of his concerts so far and to most of his rehearsals but she said that every single time.

He took the flowers and leaned down a bit to place a kiss on her lips. After giving his parents the flowers to take back home along with his suit from which he changed a few moments ago he followed Hinata to her truck and he could already hear the music blasting even if the iPod wasn't even connected yet. He knew already all the words to all the songs she loved and she knew all the songs he played.

After each of his concerts they go and sing and dance and shout and listen and make up constellations.

Each time she asks him where he wants to go after they are done he doesn't say home anymore he tells her the address because home now was here, there, anywhere where she was.


	9. Game

This was cliché, but he didn't know how else to spend his time, it was sad.

He looked at her picture paid attention to her eyes, nose, lips what shape her face was, the exact hair color, the exact hair style. He looked for a picture of her in her swimsuit and he found 3, actually 4 but on the forth one you was covered by another of her friends.

He studied her legs, arms, shoulders, her stomach, breasts, butt and everything. He made them as close to the original as he could. He looked at the way she was dressed in every picture, normal, formal, athletic, sleep wear, party outfits. She looked at her make-up at her accessories and everything that there was on the outside.

Finally after a really hard work he was done on the outside and he spend another hour or so trying to find the perfect combination to make her personality as real as possible.

After he was finally done and she was perfect his hands were trembling, was it…embarrassment or excitation?

He made a few more selections and he was ready to go. He made the house perfect a few days ago and worked on him as well and they were finally all in place and he could click 'Play'

Hinata was staring at the house and she walked inside slowly, he was scared and he didn't know why. Sasuke was already in the house in the kitchen eating but as soon as Hinata appeared he left that behind and went to talk to her.

A few more precise selections and Hinata was laughing along with him they were getting along well.

Both of them sat on the sofa and watched tv he asked her about her day and she told him, they chatted, he told her a joke and she laughed, she made him a compliment and he melted.

They were a perfect match. Hinata listened to Sasuke's story and they got a little closer, she thought he was being flirty but didn't mind it since she responded by being flirty herself. She whispers something to him and they laugh.

Sasuke tells her that she's attracted by her and she smiles. She tell him she likes his personality. The exchange keep going back and forth and they finally share their first kiss.

Sasuke asks her on a date, they go to a club and they chat over a glass of a strange looking drink. The people around keep bugging them but they always sit together.

He holds her hand, they hug and kiss again. They talk and laugh and the date is a success but they both are tired so it's time to go back and sleep.

The next morning Hinata makes breakfast and they eat. After a few more kisses and flirts he knows what will come next.

His hand twitches and he bits his lip. He considers going back and forgetting this ever happened. But he doesn't and he goes forward.

Sasuke asks Hinata a risky question but she only nods and follows him up stairs and each of them change in their sleep wear and sit on the bed before they cuddle and get under the sheets.

This is when he decided that this was a mistake and he crossed a line. He exits Sims 4 leaving Hinata and Sasuke behind under their sheets. He closes the computer and leaves the house but as soon as he opens the door he sees Hinata, the real one. His mouth is dry and he slams the door going back in his room.

In the game it was so easy. Why was reality so hard?


	10. Meme

He just posted "I ordered a Spicy Vegetable Deli Sandwich, fries and a medium Cola but they delivered a Big Mac and a large Sprite. I'm a vegetarian MC wyd?" that wasn't a lie and he was quite mad but to make this a little more fun he was going to win his bet with Naruto.

The blonde kept saying 'no way' but Sasuke knew better. Naruto kept refarshing the page from 5 to 5 seconds until finally there was a comment at his post.

HHMoon commented. Actually it was a pictured just as Sasuke said it would be, 'Close enough' was written in bold red over a drawing of Derp. Naruto's jaw dropped but his eyes lit up and looked at Sasuke.

"How did you know?"

Sasuke only rised his shoulders, but he knew because he was following Hinata and every time she posted or commented something he got a notification and he always looked at it. Most of the time she posted pictures or song lyrics but when she commented she always used memes.

He made a bet with Naruto that Hinata's next comment on Sasuke's post would be a picture with 'close enough' and of course it was. After all he knew her better then Naruto or Hinata knew.

Some people would say he was 'stalking' her but that was… debatable. It wasn't REAAAAAAAALLY stalking more like observing almost everything she posted (ahem same thing).

Xxxx

Hinata scrolled on her phone for a few more minutes before going to camera and taking a picture of her and Ino's coffee. Of course she posted the picture and got a lot of likes and comments like "Lucky you" " I want a coffee too" from some of her close friends but she was waiting biting her lip because it was late.

There was a person called 'Red' that always commented to her food or drink pictures with a meme and she was waiting for it.

Red only had her as a friend and aside from commenting to some of her pictures he didn't post anything. Probably it was a second account, someone was stalking her. She was a little bit crept out but also liked the attention and the idea that someone stalked her.

xxxx

His pad buzzed and he looked at the picture Hinata posted, Sasuke almost smiled, almost.

He clicked the comment sections and added his meme and posted it.

He made a second account so he could comment on her pictures without her knowing who he was. They talked a little on chat but not much. She asked him if he was stalking her and he only said 'maybe'.

Their conversations were awkward and she was on guard which made him feel better actually knowing she was careful.

Not a few seconds later his pad buzzed again, Hinata liked his meme and commented '42' she started counting how many times he used the picture of the guy saying 'one does not simply eat and not post a picture of the food'

This time he smiled and commented 'if you would stop posting food I would stop using it'

To this he got an answer on private chat.

Hinata: Should I really stop? I thought you liked posting that

Red: maybe I do

Hinata: Hey, uh. Who are you?

She asked him that a lot.

He wanted to tell her but wasn't ready for his mask to fall, he wasn't ready for her to know.

Xxxx

A few seconds ago he did something he shouldn't have done. But he was out and his phone buzzed Hinata posted a picture of a cinnamon roll and he couldn't help posting the meme as soon as he saw it.

But he didn't realize what he did until Hinata messaged him

Hinata: Sasuke?

His heart stopped. His phone and computer were logged on as Sasuke only his pad was Red. He didn't log off Sasuke and on Red and posted the picture.

Sasuke: Hinata.

Hinata: Are you…Red?

He considered denying it but…he was going to tell her sooner or later he was her stalker right?

Sasuke: Rookie mistake. I messed up.

Hinata: you did (((: At leasy know ik who you are. Thank God you're not some old creeper.

He smiled at her message.


	11. Camping

The fire was his idea. She tried to tell him they didn't need it, she didn't want it, but he insisted and how could she say no when he was looking at her with his pitch black eyes?

She was scared of fire, always have been always will be. Scientists didn't know what it was, liquid or gas, it was not natural! People liked it's pretty colors and the warmness coming from it, why couldn't they see that fire was death?

That little flame that people admire could kill a human could erase a whole city.

Burning to death. That had to be the worst death of all. The dark smoke would fill your lungs making you choke on your own saliva, you could see the flames approach yet wouldn't be able to do anything at all. It would start as a warm feeling but as the flames grow bigger your skin would crawl and become black you could see yourself dying slow, slow , you could smell your own flesh burning.

"Hinata?"

She was staring at the fire for a few minutes without noticing that Sasuke was looking at her. Her face was illuminated by the flames, her eyes looked paler than usual, he could see the flames dancing in them almost like in a mirror, her skin looked orange-ish and her hair pitch black, she looked like she was about to cry.

Hinata got up and sighed loud, she was tired, too tired to think about fire, too tired to fight Sasuke, too tired to set camp, too tired to eat, too tired to sleep, too tired to cry or care.

"We are lost aren't we?"

They both knew they were but neither said anything, saying it and thinking it were different. Speaking the words out loud made them true.

It wasn't like she was complaining. They were both at fault. He didn't follow her instructions and she didn't know to read a map. Even if they did follow the way she thought was right they would be lost since she had no idea where they were.

"We are."

Her eyes hurt from not blinking for a long time, from the flam, from the smoke, from the fact that she was about to cry.

"I'll set the camp, watch the fire ok?"

Sasuke got up and started unpacking the tent, Hinata bit her lip and stayed 3 feet away from the flames.

She remembered the fire, she remembered the smoke, the smell. Somewhere along the memories she started to cry, not sobs only tears running down her cheek. Sasuke was done and saw her tears. He didn't say anything, he wouldn't say anything.

"Let's go sleep"

And they did Hinata was under the sheets her eyes closed and Sasuke put out the fire and joined her. Neither of them were worried about the fact that they were lost. This was a camping place, it wasn't too big if they walked in the same direction all day tomorrow they should eventually get to one exit.

Xxxx

In the morning they were both rested well enough. Somewhere along the night Hinata woke up a couple of times each time going a little bit closer to Sasuke until he ended up hugging her close letting her know he was there.

He woke up before she did, he noticed how long her lashes were, how small her nose was, how pale she was and with each thing he discovered his face was a little bit closer to hers till her felt her even breath on his cheek. He wouldn't mind waking up like this.

People always looked at them and thought they were an odd couple. He heard people from University talking. 'Sure they make a cute couple but…they are both so quiet' 'I think I'd rather watch my parents kiss then watch one of their dates' 'it won't last'.

He didn't care what they thought and he knew Hinata didn't care either, people thought they were awkward and they were but he liked it. They didn't need to talk to know some things, there were unspoken rules and they both followed them.

Finally Hinata woke up, it took her a second to adjust with this image, him so close to her early in the morning. He smiled at her and her heart melted. His lips pressed against hers for a split second.

"Morning"

"Morning"

Sasuke got the tent together while Hinata unpacked some sandwiches. She didn't have to ask she knew he wanted the one with tomatoes, her had pickles on it. They put their back packs on and started walking slowly while eating. He finished way faster than she did.

" Let's not go camping for a while"

"Or ever"

Hinata added her mouth half full. Sasuke laughed and she smiled her cheeks puffy, she wanted to say something but chocked and he laughed harder.

"Be careful"

"S-stop laughing!"

And he did. He offered her a bottle of water and she accepted. He held the rest of her sandwich while she drank but once she stopped choking and wanted to take another bite the sandwich was gone, Sasuke ate it.

Her face was priceless her jaw dropped and he wanted to laugh but chocked, Hinata gave him back the bottle while laughing herself.

"This is what you get for eating my food"

People could say whatever they wanted, they worked just fine.


	12. Undercover Mission

She was holding onto his arm, she could hear the crowd, kids shouting and running around, elder women gossiping, young women asking their child to behave, old men telling tales that were thought forgotten, young men talking while working, a cat meowing somewhere in the distance.

She was feeling a bit uneasy they told her not to use her eyes until it was necessary, they told her to keep her chakra in check, they told her to trust him. But her legs were uneasy sure her senses were helping her a lot but the noise and movement everywhere made her doubt herself. So she took a step closer to him holding tighter onto him.

"Hinata? Something wrong?"

She looked at where his face would be out of habit even if she saw nothing.

"No"

They walked around the streets for the 5th time since they got here 3 days ago. They were supposed to blend in, to make people recognize their faces, to talk to strangers and make sure those people remember their names. They bought groceries and told the same story again and again. People would pity them or tell Sasuke he's a gentleman or telling Hinata that despite all of this she was lucky indeed.

But she was a bit frustrated. So she looked at where her feet would be and bit her lip. Without releasing also tightening her hold on his arm. Sasuke didn't say anything, he let it pass this time.

"Oh my, Sasuke, Hinata! You sure like to take walks. Oh it's so good to be young"

One of the old ladies said and some other people looked at them, Sasuke saw the other judge them, imprint their faces and names in their minds and he had to control a smirk.

"Here you go, miracle"

The same old lady took Hinata's hand and placed an apple in it, Hinata smiled at her showing all her perfect teeth and thanked her.

"You shouldn't have Oba-sama, but since you were kind enough I will accept it, thank you"

Hinata bowed also letting go of Sasuke's arm knowing that when she was back to standing straight Sasuke would help her place it back and he did. He also smiled at the lady and she was charmed by them.

"Such beautiful young children with such good manners, it is a blessing to have someone like you moving in our little village"

"I don't mean to be rude but I do beg to differ, we are the lucky ones to be able to move in such a wonderful village"

Hinata took the apple to her mouth and bit, it was extremely tasty she offered it to Sasuke but he denied.

"You may eat it, Oba-sama gave it to you"

For a second Hinata didn't move, she wanted him to bite it. But she didn't say anything and ate it herself.

"Sometimes I forget who takes care of who"

Hearing this Hinata wanted to smile but she couldn't she felt like crying.

"Siblings have to take care of each other, it's only natural"

'Siblings'

After a few more selected words Hinata and Sasuke were on their way.

A rookie mistake, Sasuke didn't look, he didn't see the tall male coming. Hinata was eating and she gave up trying to use her senses in such a big crowd. The male brushed her shoulder and the apple fell from her hand.

"You should be careful miss"

The man said while looking back, his eyes started sparkling while looking at Hinata's back, either he didn't see Sasuke or he didn't care he was there.

"Sorry"

Hinata's voice was small. Her fingers clenched Sasuke's arm, she wanted to speak up, but this was her role, her old self. The man came before them and saw Hinata's eyes, well not really, since they were bandaged. Sasuke was sure that if Hinata saw the way he was looking at her she'd beat him up, he was close to doing that too. But this was a mission.

"I apologize, it was my fault"

The man ignored Sasuke. He came closer to Hinata, he smelled of alcohol and tobacco.

"What a pretty lady, such a shame"

Thankfully he didn't say anything else and left them alone. Hinata didn't know what they would do if he was going to hit on her. She was mad but neither of them were supposed to know how to fight.

Nothing else happened until they reached their house for the time being.

It was peace and there weren't many missions but some people with power thought there was an underground organization forming in this village so Hinata and Sasuke were sent to observe for the time being. Nor act, just observe.

Their story? Siblings, Hinata was blind, they were the only family they had left. Their mother died when they were born and their father was one of the many that had fallen during the war. They both survived the cruel fight but Hinata lost her sight.

"The man that approached you, he had a few interesting scars and an even more interesting tattoo."

"He smelled of Alcohol and tobacco as well"

"Hm, maybe we should keep a close eye on him, so far he's the only suspicious looking person"

"Hai"

Hinata took off her bandages and it took her a few seconds to get adjusted to the light. She watched Sasuke change his shirt. His skin was pale, he had scars on his back.

"Tomorrow we should go and buy some meat and vegetables, today we only walked around. Twice"

"The Oba-san is very nice, her apple was tasty. You should have tried it as well"

"Hinata"

His voice was low, he was warning her that she was about to cross a line.

"I share apples with Neji sometimes"

Sasuke got up from the bed and came closer to her.

"Hinata, I'm not going to share anything with you. Normal siblings don't. You and Neji are just strange"

"We are supposed to be twins, twins are strange. I don't see what's—"

He kissed her, it started as a plain kiss, lips against lips but Sasuke deepened it, Hinata's heart was beating fast and she was left breathless.

"You talk too much"

'Siblings' They could have gone as 'just married' she wouldn't have minded that.

The following day they did their usual shopping and talked with a few people around the streets when both of them smelled tobacco. The tattoo man was not far from where they were standing. They started following him through the crowd and once he was in the dark parts of the village they blended into shadows. Hinata turned on her Byakugan and was able to see just fine now.

But she touched Sasuke's arm and made a sign pointing ahead and a nod.

Bingo.

Ahead in a bar were more males like this one talking, two of them were fighting while the others drank and smoked. Sasuke and Hinata left. They didn't get orders to attack.

The returned to the house Hinata cooked something while Sasuke wrote Kakashi a message letting him know they found something asking for further instructions and sending it with one of his ravens.

Kakashi's order came the next day. "Observe further"

So they did. They walked around, they talked, they were the perfect siblings out in the open while behind closed doors they would kiss and sleep in the same bed.

Hinata didn't enjoy at first the mission but now she realized something important, they were citizens, they had plenty of time and the best of all Sasuke was always there when she woke up. Each day he's either kiss her in their room or hold her hand in the streets.


End file.
